


Immortal in Theory

by GhosteBusters



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Relationships, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Suicide, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, its not graphic though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhosteBusters/pseuds/GhosteBusters
Summary: "The sickening scent of blood was so thick it practically choked him, the world around him tilting and spinning. In the back of his head his own voice repeated ‘It’s all your fault’. His hands gripped his shirt as he began to hyperventilate, his vision blurring before fading into black."
In which Lance relives the same week over and over again in order to fix his mistakes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tw; for heavily implied suicide and panic attacks in this chapter
> 
> This is my first fanfic I've ever had the confidence to post and I'm kind of nervous. I plan on updating at least once a week, usually on Sunday night. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it!

The sun slowly sank behind the horizon, painting the sky shades of gold and vibrant orange as the boys stood together on the bridge. A tension began to flicker within Lance, as though someone was pressuring him to do something in that moment. Brushing off the feeling he turned to look at Keith, who was staring out at the calm ocean in front of them. The boy’s black hair shifted ever so slightly in the gentle breeze, his red beanie doing nothing to prevent it. For the two of them the moment was unusually calm- until Lance opened his mouth.

“Thank God I won’t have to see you again after today,” the harsh remark left his lips, causing even him to flinch. Keith continued staring out at the ocean, the only sign of him having heard Lance being the way his eyes narrowed. “I mean, I was getting sick of your face after all- and I’m sure the group would’ve done better without you in it anyways.” A strange sense of dread rose within Lance as the words echoed, the air felt unusually hot. Of course he was just teasing Keith, it’s what they did; the closest thing they had to friendship was making horrid comments about the other at every possible opportunity.

Keith turned his head to look at Lance, the look on his face could only be described as tired. “I know,” he said, “I’m sorry.” Bile began to rise in Lance’s throat, something was wrong. Keith never responded like that, he usually got angry or made an even harsher comment.

“Keith, are you okay?” Lance asked, resting a hand on his shoulder which was quickly shrugged off. “You know I was joking about the never seeing you again, right?” Disgust welled up inside himself at the compassion in his voice.

“You might have been, but I’m not,” Keith turned away from Lance, “I’m going home.”

A choked noise left Lance as Keith walked away, his mind reeling. The confusion quickly morphed into the default anger that seemed to always fill him when Keith was around. He kicked the ground and turned to go to his own house, muttering about how the other boy was so arrogant. It wasn’t until that night, when he was lying in bed that he realized exactly what Keith meant. His hand flew to grab his phone as he sat up, panic welling inside of his chest. Shakily, he dialed Keith’s number, his hand gripping the sheets tightly. The phone rang and rang, but the only response was the default voicemail.

“I’m so stupid, I’m so stupid, I’m so stupid, I’m so-“ Lance pulled his shoes over his heels, the mantra blurring into a mess of consonants. He took the stairs two at a time and slammed the door behind him, unable to care about waking anyone. His shoes splashed against the puddle-ridden road as he ran towards Keith’s house, the dimming streetlights casting loan shadows on the pavement. Upon reaching the bridge he stopped to catch his breath, doubled over with his hands resting on his thighs. His lungs burned with every breath and the ocean was practically roaring next to him. He continued to sprint across the bridge before stopping yet again, he peered over the edge of the railing. There would be no way that a fall that small could kill somebody- he shook his head and kept moving.

Minutes later he arrived at Keith’s house and banged on the door, praying that his parents would be home. Of course there was no answer, Lance looked for an open window or a possible hidden key. Keith wouldn’t kill himself, right? The comfort of that thought only lasted for a few seconds before the memory of Keith’s tired face flashed in his mind, making the panic rush through him again. He spotted a back door and tried it only to find it unlocked and let out the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding in. 

“Keith?” he called, stepping into the house. Lance had never actually been inside of Keith’s house before, but he had been with Hunk when dropping him off before. He looked in all the rooms and eventually found one that seemed to be Keith’s, though it was empty. Cursing, he continued until he saw light peeking out of one of the rooms. Lance knocked before opening the door to what appeared to be a bathroom. The impossibly hot feeling returned and his breath caught in his lungs, he wanted to close his eyes, to turn away, to be able to do anything but he was frozen at the spot. His body shook as he lowered himself to the ground, breath coming out in harsh bursts that made him feel as though his chest was being ripped apart. He went to scream, but the only noise that left him was a small whine. 

The sickening scent of blood was so thick it practically choked him, the world around him tilting and spinning. In the back of his head his own voice repeated ‘It’s all your fault’. His hands gripped his shirt as he began to hyperventilate, his vision blurring before fading into black.

 

He woke up on his bed with a gasp, sitting up and clutching at his chest. His alarm clock let out a shrill beeping until he turned it off and rested his face against his knees. It was just a nightmare, thank God. A harsh knocking on his door made him jump as his mom peeked in.

“Mijo, get up, you’re going to be late for school,” She said, a concerned look on her face. No matter when Lance set his alarm, she always checked right after it went off to make sure he was getting ready- bless her soul.

“I’m up mo- wait, it’s Saturday, mom,” Lance said, his eyebrows furrowing as his mom stepped into the room.

She fixed him with a weird look, “No, it’s Monday, are you feeling okay?” A cold feeling shot down his spine and he grabbed for his phone; he looked at the screen, Monday the 23rd. There was no way, yesterday had been Friday the 27th.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I went to sleep late last night,” he gave a shaky smile to his mom, waiting for her to leave the room. She chuckled as she left and once the door closed he quickly stood up, head pounding. What had happened? Had he dreamed the whole week up? No, there was no way, it was all too real. He yanked his hair while resisting the urge to scream, maybe he was hallucinating, maybe this was a dream. He pinched his cheek and slapped himself, the pain resonating clearly- not a dream. 

He got dressed and went through his morning routines, grabbing a granola bar and yelling goodbye to his mom as he left the house. On the way to school he thought through his situation once, twice, and then a third time; finally coming to the conclusion that he would see how the day played out from there. 

“Lance!” A loud voice greeted him as he stepped on to the campus.

“Hey Allura,” he said, smiling at the familiar face. She huffed and walked up to him, tossing a book at him. Lance caught it and looked at the cover, Hamlet.

“You left that in math,” she simply said as they began to walk to the building together. He remembered her giving him the book in a similar fashion the last Monday, his head throbbed. 

“Oh thanks, I was wondering where that went,” he replied, causing her to roll her eyes.

“I texted you Friday afternoon saying I had it, you really should be more careful with your things,” She chided, and Lance nodded along. She had dusted pink highlighter across her cheekbones, it actually looked nice for such a bold move. He briefly debated telling her that this had already happened to him, but she would worry too much even if she believed him. They entered the building and parted ways, leaving Lance to find Hunk and Pidge. He walked down the hall and his stomach sank as he saw them in the same spots that they were before.

“Hunk, Pidge, I need to talk to you” he quickly spouted when they turned to look at him. Sure, maybe he was too quick to try and bring this up, but Lance had never been known for waiting on important issues. Of all the people he expected to understand, it would be them. Maybe they could even offer suggestions as to why this was happening to him.

“What no good morning?” Hunk playfully said, slinging an arm around Lance. He gulped, what would happen if he went off script like this? 

Lance let out a breath, “I’m sorry, but this is very important.” Anxiety tangled itself in his gut as their faces morphed into ones of concern. “Something’s wrong, I’ve lived this day before.”

Pidge let out a snort, “Really, Lance? What kind of movies were you watching last night?”

“I’m being serious, you have to believe me, please.” They seemed to catch on to the unusual behavior and frowned.

“What do you mean, Lance?” Hunk said, worry lacing his voice. This plan wouldn’t work, they would think he was hallucinating or something.

Lance bit his lip and then spoke, “I can prove it, I’ve lived this whole week before… Ms. Holt, how many times have I told you,” Lance started, causing Pidge to make a face.

“What the fuck Lance, you know I don’t like being called that-”

“Ms. Holt, how many times have I told you, you are not allowed to wear hats in the school,” the principal scolded as he walked by Pidge.

“O-oh, sorry sir!” Pidge said, yanking their beanie off. They turned to look at Lance, eyes wide.

“Now look over to the cafeteria doors, they’re about to swing open and a dog will bolt out,” Lance continued. Pidge and Hunk looked over right in time to see the doors open and a tiny dog run out. Behind the dog a teacher followed, yelling about how teenagers couldn’t follow the damn rules. “Believe me?”

His friends looked back at him, it was an unusual enough of an event that he wouldn’t be able to make up. The satisfaction of being right wasn’t even enough for him in that moment, it was as though he was proving it all to himself as well. 

“Lance,” Hunk started, “What happened to you?”


End file.
